Various device holders have been developed for retaining electronic devices, particularly with respect to mobile phones. Typically, the configuration of a conventional mobile phone holder is designed based on the size and shape of the specific mobile phone to be retained within the holder. Thus, numerous mobile phone holders of different sizes and shapes must be designed and manufactured to accommodate the various different types and models of mobiles phone present in the marketplace.
To address such issue, mobile phone holders have been developed with adjustable dimensions that allow such holders to accommodate mobile phones of different sizes and shapes. However, such holders typically require one or more specific adjustment mechanisms that must be physically manipulated to adjust the dimensions of the holder to match the dimensions of the mobile phone being retained. As a result, these phone holders are relatively expensive to manufacture and are often difficult to use.